Seven Years Old Boy
by chocolatess
Summary: CHAPTER 2 update! "Menurutku, Yesung diam-diam menikahi seorang yeoja di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Dan kau bocah kecil!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung tiba-tiba. "Kau adalah anak dari hasil pernikahan itu!" Sungguh, jika kata-kata Kyuhyun benar terjadi, mungkin para ELF terutama clouds akan pingsan seketika. Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung, tubuhnya menyusut.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Chingudeul, ini fanfict pertama Choco di FPI.

Mohon bantuannya. *Kayak murid baru di kelas*

**Seven Years Old Boy**

**Disclaimer: **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing. Super Junior dari SM Entertaintment

**Rated: **K+ sampai T.

**Genre: **Fantasy, Friendship, Humor?

**Warning:** Gak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, Rada Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

**A/N**: Btw, Choco suka banget ama rambut baru Yeppa yang warna merah itu!

Oke, Enjoy, Read and Review ya!

**Dining Room, Dorm Super Junior, 07.26 a.m.**

"Selamat pagi _Hyungdeul_, Kyunnie!" seru Ryeowook yang sedang membawa dua nampan besar berisi sarapan yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Sarapan sudah siap!" sambungnya sambil meletakkan kedua nampan itu di atas meja makan.

Beberapa member Super Junior yang mendengar seruan Ryeowook segera menuju ke ruang makan. Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae adalah member yang paling duluan sampai menuju ruang makan. Ketiganya nampak baru selesai melakukan olahraga. Di belakang mereka terdapat _umma_ dan _appa_ Super Junior, Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa.

"Hari ini sarapan apa, Wookie? _Sandwich_ ya?" tanya Shindong ceria. Ia dengan semangat mengambil beberapa _sandwich_ dari nampan dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya. Tidak peduli apakah semua member sudah berkumpul atau belum. Daripada kehabisan, lebih baik mengambil duluan.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kelakuan Shindong. "Iya _Hyung, sandwich_ telur dengan _bacon_. Bahan makanan di kulkas hanya tersisa itu."

Belakang ini semua member disibukkan oleh pemotretan untuk album keenam mereka. Sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan dan mengurus _dorm_. Sedangkan _ahjumma _yang biasanya membantu mereka sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Jadi, mereka terpaksa memakan makanan seadanya.

"Tapi aku mau _sandwich_ ikan," ucap Donghae.

"Aku mau _sandwich strawberry_ dan pisang," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau _sandwich_ yang berwarna putih polos," ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku mau _sandwich_ dada ayam," ucap Kangin.

Ryeowook membatin di dalam hati, '_memangnya dorm ini restoran sandwich serba ada?'_

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon datang sambil membawa koran pagi yang masih baru dan secangkir kopi yang masih panas. Persis terlihat seperti _appa-appa_ yang berumur 40 tahunan. Beruntungnya Siwon itu keren, jadi apapun yang ia lakukan selalu terlihat _perfect._

Siwon datang diikuti Sungmin yang sedang menyeret Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Rupanya _magnae_ yang satu itu belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Dengan mata tertutup dan sesekali melayang saat berjalan, ia berhasil mencapai ruang makan berkat bantuan Sungmin.

Semua member duduk di kursi masing-masing yang mengelilingi sebuah meja makan besar berbentuk lingkaran. Ketika Siwon akan memimpin doa, Leeteuk membuka suaranya. "Lho? Dimana Yesungie?" tanya sang _leader_, Leeteuk, yang menyadari bahwa hanya ada 9 member di ruang makan. (Minus Heechul, Hangeng, dan Kibum)

Semua mata menatap Ryeowook, teman sekamar si _namja_ pecinta kura-kura. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah _Hyung_, mungkin masih di kamar. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku pang–" Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar Yewook _couple_.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Haa? Suara siapa itu? Ada apa?" tanya semua member di ruang makan itu. Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah heran. Tidak ada orang lain selain member Super Junior di _dorm_. Dan kini, semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang makan kecuali seseorang yaitu–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan lagi dari arah yang sama.

"Yesungie!/Yesungie-_Hyung_!" Member-member yang berada di ruang makan itu panik. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun sudah terbangun sempurna dari tidurnya di meja makan. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera berlarian menuju kamar Yewook.

'Braaaak!' pintu kamar _dorm _Yewook dibuka kasar oleh Kangin.

"Yesungie-_Hyung_! Apa yang terjadi?" Mereka bertanya-tanya pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri kaku di tengah kamar. Namun bukan Yesung lah yang mereka dapati di kamar itu. Melainkan seorang_ namja_ kecil berambut merah, bermata sipit, pipi _chubby_, yang memiliki tinggi badan kira-kira 120 sentimeter dengan baju dan celana yang amat kebesaran.

.

.

.

Haaa? Siapa bocah itu? Bagaimana bisa berada di dorm ini?

Mari kita kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Yewook's Room, Dorm Super Junior, 07.24**

Di salah satu kamar _dorm_, tampak seorang _namja_ yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Dari tadi, tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih-raih ponsel yang terus berbunyi dan bergetar di bawah bantalnya dengan mata tertutup. Ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Mana ponselku?" gumam _namja_ itu setengah sadar di antara kenyataan dan alam mimpi. Entah mengapa namja berambut _red-wine_ itu merasa tangannya tak kunjung sampai untuk meraih ponselnya. Dengan terpaksa, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan membuka mata sipitnya. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya cepat dan langsung mematikan ponsel itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pagi-pagi buta? Sepertinya deskripsi yang salah. Sedetik kemudian, _namja _itu kembali membuka mata sipitnya dan menyingkirkan selimutnya untuk melihat jam dinding di kamar dormnya. Pukul 07.25. Padahal ia berencana mengajak Ryeowook untuk lari pagi di sekitar dorm pukul 6. Tetapi ya sudahlah, besok pagi kan masih bisa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang _eternal magnae_ dari arah ruang makan. _"Selamat pagi Hyungdeul, Kyunnie! Sarapan sudah siap!"_

_Namja _bermata sabit itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil segelas air mineral di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Baru beberapa langkah namja itu berjalan, celana yang dikenakannya longgar dan agak menurun. Ia menarik tali celananya untuk mengencangkan celana itu di bagian pinggangnya. Namja itu berucap dalam hati, '_hahaha, perutku melangsing._'

Ia memperhatikan seisi kamar _dorm_nya sembari meminum segelas air mineral. Entah mengapa, barang-barang di kamarnya terasa lebih besar daripada hari-hari kemarin. Bahkan gelas kaca yang dipegangnya kini pun lebih besar dan berat dari biasanya. '_Mungkin karena efek baru bangun tidur,_' batinnya.

_Namja_ yang berkepala -ehm- agak besar ini berjalan menuju cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia memandangi tubuhnya pada cermin dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan heran. Sangat heran. '_Mengapa tubuhku hari ini kecil sekali? Wookie saja bahkan tidak sekecil tubuhku ini._'

Pandangannya tertuju pada _T-shirt_ merah yang dipakainya. _T-shirt_ itu terlihat sangat besar di badannya bahkan melorot hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan pundak kanan mungilnya. Celananya pun turut terlihat sangat besar. Padahal tadi malam sebelum tidur ia yakin, ia memakai celana pendek selutut. Tetapi mengapa sekarang celananya menjadi panjang hingga hampir mencapai telapak kakinya?

Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya _namja_ yang berjulukan _art of voice_ ini memerlukan waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

5 menit...

'_Mwo! Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku!_' _Namja_ itu berteriak dalam hati. Ia melihat cermin di depannya sekali lagi sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berbentuk sabit kecil miliknya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Kenyataannya, terlihat seorang _namja_ kecil berambut merah, bermata sipit, pipi _chubby_, yang memiliki tinggi badan kira-kira 120 sentimeter dengan baju dan celana yang amat kebesaran. Bayangan dirinya sendiri. Terpampang dengan jelas di cermin.

Namja itu yakin, pasti ada yang salah dengan indra penglihatannya. Ia mengambil kacamata ber_frame_ putih dari dalam laci mejanya. Kacamata baca yang sering ia gunakan. Ia kembali berdiri di depan cermin dan memasang kacamata itu di matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kacamata itu terlalu besar untuknya. Bahkan tangkai kacamata itu tidak tersangkut sedikitpun di telinganya.

Kacamata yang dipegang _namja_ kecil itu terjatuh seketika di lantai. _Namja_ itu mundur perlahan mejauhi cermin di depannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar dan runtuh seketika. Memang berlebihan, namun seperti itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_Namja_ kecil itu menatap horor bayangannya di cermin. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Ah, ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang mengecil seperti bocah berusia 7 tahun. Suaranya pun persis seperti suara bocah yang berusia 7 tahun! Kemana suara _baritone_nya yang indah? Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Namja_ kecil itu kembali berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung, _lead vocal_ dari _boyband_ ternama Super Junior, tubuhnya menyusut.

**END OR TBC?**


	2. Bir Paikaru?

Makasih banyak yang udah review di chapter kemaren... Choco cinta kalian semuaaaa!

Oh iya, happy birthday Taemin! Karena kebetulan(?) dia ultah, di sini ada Taeminnya juga lho!

**Seven Years Old Boy**

**Disclaimer: **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing. Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Fict ini punya Choco!

**Rated: **K+ sampai T.

**Genre: **Fantasy, Friendship, Humor?

**Warning:** Gak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, Rada Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

**A/N**: Panggil aku Choco aja ya. Haha jangan thor, thor. Maaf baru update. Choco mengalami kesulitan setiap kali bikin dialognya. Beneran deh, bikin dialog yang menganut EYD itu membingungkan. Lebih mudah bikin dialog yang gue-elo.

Oke, Enjoy, Read and Review ya! 2470 words without author's note.

_Namja_ kecil itu menatap horor bayangannya di cermin. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Ah, ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang mengecil seperti bocah berusia 7 tahun. Suaranya pun persis seperti suara bocah yang berusia 7 tahun! Kemana suara _baritone_nya yang indah? Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Namja_ kecil itu kembali berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung, _lead vocal_ dari _boyband_ternama Super Junior, tubuhnya menyusut.

Chapter 2

**Private Meeting Room, SM Entertaintment Office 11.10 a.m.**

Di sinilah mereka semua. Kesepuluh member Super Junior dan seorang Manajer-_Hyung_. Di ruang rapat tertutup kantor _SM Entertaintment_, membahas tentang hal yang di luar nalar manusia. Tubuh menyusut Yesung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Mustahil tubuh manusia dapat menyusut dengan drastis dalam satu malam!" Manager-_Hyung_ bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap semua member yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja rapat satu-persatu. Ia memijat keningnya. Sungguh, lelucon apalagi kini yang direncanakan oleh artis-artis dibawah tanganannya itu untuk mengerjainya.

Masih jelas dibenak manajer yang berusia 35 tahun itu. Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bekerjasama untuk mengerjainya dengan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin dikutuk menjadi Marilyn Monroe oleh nenek sihir. Sontak saja hal itu memuat sang manajer panik bukan kepalang kesana-kemari mencari tabib(?) untuk mengembalikan wujud Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin hanya mencoba ber_cosplay_ ria. Setelah menyadari kebodohannya dan mengetahui ia hanya dikerjai, manajer itu menghukum Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan toilet kantor _SM Entertaintment_ selama seminggu dan Sungmin dihukum untuk ber_cosplay_ Marilyn Mingroe selama SS4.

Kemudian, kejadian yang ini terjadi pada pesta penyambutan kembalinya Kangin dari wajib militer. Setelah pesta usai, semua member dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih memanggilnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Kangin tidak akan melanjutkan karirnya bersama Super Junior. Ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang dan meneruskan perusahaan Appanya di sana. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang manajer panik bukan kepalang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati dan hampir pingsan. Pasalnya, ia telah mengkonfirmasi ke media dan _pers_ bahwa Kangin akan _comeback_ bersama Super Junior dalam pembuatan album keenam nanti. Bagaimana jika ia dituntut oleh berbagai pihak karena mengatakan _hoax_? Tamatlah riwayatnya. Dan ketika mengetahui lagi-lagi ia dikerjai, Manajer itu menjewer satu-persatu telinga kesepuluh member hingga merah.

Dan kali ini, Yesung mengecil? _'Hahaha, aku tidak akan terjatuh oleh lelucon konyol kalian lagi, artis-artis jahil!'_ batin Manajer-_Hyung_.

"Tapi Manajer-_Hyung_, anak kecil ini terus-terusan merengek dan berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah Yesungie-_Hyung_," ucap Siwon yang sedang memangku seorang anak kecil dipangkuannya. Tentu saja anak kecil itu Yesung. Jika Yesung duduk di kursi sendiri, dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan tenggelam di balik meja rapat dan hanya ujung kepalanya yang terlihat.

Manajer-_Hyung_ memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama. "Walaupun wajahnya hampir sama dengan _appa_ kura-kura itu, mana mungkin aku percaya begitu saja. Kalian berniat mengerjaiku lagi, huh?"

"Kali ini kami tidak mengerjaimu, _Hyung_. Awalnya kami juga tidak percaya. tapi..."

"Tapi apa Siwon-_ssi_?" tanya Manajer-_Hyung_. Siwon hanya diam.

Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan dari manajer mereka dengan lirih. "Ia mengetahui sedetail-detailnya semua rahasia, curhatan, dan aib yang kami ceritakan hanya kepada Yesung-_Hyung_."

"_Ne_." Member-member mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk. Sebelum mereka berangkat –yang entah untuk apa– ke kantor SME, sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya benar-benar Yesung, ia menceritakan rahasia, curhatan, dan aib privat masing-masing member dengan lancar. Yesung masih berbaik hati karena ia hanya membisikkan semua itu kepada member yang ditujunya tanpa member lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Mungkin saja Yesung telah menceritakan semuanya kepada anak ini."

"Tetapi tidak mungkin anak ini dapat menghafal semuanya bahkan kedetail-detailnya sekalipun," sergah Kangin.

Keheningan melanda. Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya, tinggal memberikan sentuhan sedikit lagi, semuanya akan yakin bahwa ia adalah Yesung.

Manajer-_Hyung_ kembali memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama. "Anak ini memiliki indra keenam. Aku dapat merasakan dari auranya yang aneh dan misterius."

Semua member menyetujui ucapan manajer mereka dalam hati. Walaupun anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Yesung itu berwajah imut dan lucu, tetap saja aura yang dipancarkannya tidak dapat berbohong.

"Dan apa kalian ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu _lead vocal_ kalian itu pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin melepas penat dengan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Yesung mengernyit. Ia memang berkata seperti itu. Tetapi ia tidak akan tega berlibur disaat Super Junior sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan _comeback_ mereka.

"Menurutku Yesungie-_Hyung_ tidak akan setega itu pergi berlibur sendirian. Terlebih kita begitu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ nanti," ucap Ryeowook. Yesung benar-benar berterima kasih atas pembelaan roomatenya yang berhati tulus itu.

"Kau yakin Wookie, Yesungie-_Hyung_ tidak akan setega itu?" tanya Sungmin mengkonfirmasi Ryeowook lebih lanjut.

Ryeowook nampak tidak yakin. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu yakin, Hyung."

"_Ya_! Wookie, sudah bagus kau membelaku. Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi tidak yakin begitu?" ucap Yesung. Ia mendapat ceramah dari Siwon seketika. "Anak kecil, gunakan suffiks -_Hyung_ jika menyebut nama Ryeowookie. Dia belasan tahun lebih tua daripada dirimu. Dan gunakanlah bahasa yang lebih sopan. Mengerti, _ne_?"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak. Siapa pun tahu bahwa aku tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Wookie." Yang lain hanya menghela nafas karena keras kepalanya anak itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya." Semua mata menatap Kyuhyun. Apa yang diucapkan oleh member termuda Super Junior ini membuat mereka penasaran. "Kau adalah anaknya Yesung," ucapnya tanpa beban. Membuat semua orang diruangan itu syok.

"Menurutku, Yesung diam-diam menikahi seorang _yeoja_ di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Dan kau bocah kecil!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung tiba-tiba. "Kau adalah anak dari hasil pernikahan itu!" Sungguh, jika kata-kata Kyuhyun benar terjadi, mungkin para ELF terutama _clouds_ akan pingsan seketika.

_'Twich!' _ Yesung tidak habis pikir, menikahi seorang _yeoja_? Bahkan seorang _yeojachingu_ pun ia tidak punya. "Ya! _Evil magnae_! Aku tidak pernah menikah apalagi mempunyai seorang anak! Dan sebut namaku memakai _hyung_! Yesung-_Hyung!_ Walaupun tubuhku mengecil, tetap saja aku ini _hyung_mu."

"Kau memiliki bakat akting yang baik, bocah. Dengar ya, kau bukan hyungku, melainkan anak dari hyungku," balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan anaknya Yesung. Aku sendirilah Yesung itu!"

"Berarti kau anak dari istrinya Yesung!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sebut namaku dengan _hyung_, bocah!"

"_Ya_! Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian!" Leeteuk membentak keduanya. Saat ini Leeteuk terlihat menyeramkan. Kesan _angel_ yang melekat padanya hilang dan berganti menjadi _demon_. Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun kini terdiam. Semuanya terdiam.

Hening.

Eunhyuk membuka suaranya takut-takut. "Berarti, kesimpulannya..." Ia menunjuk namja kecil yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Siwon. "Dia adalah anak kecil yang pintar akting dan memiliki indra keenam. Kebetulan ia berwajah sama dengan Yesung-_Hyung_. Karena Yesung-_Hyung_ ingin liburan ke Pulau Jeju, ia menyuruh anak kecil itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi Yesung dengan embel-embel tubuhnya menyusut."

"Tepat sekali Hyukkie!" seru Donghae. "Dasar Yesung-_Hyung_ itu, jika ingin berlibur sendirian setidaknya siapkanlah alibi yang lebih masuk akal. Bukan alibi tubuh menyusut yang _babbo_ seperti ini." Kalimat Donghae diangguki oleh semua member dan Manajer-_Hyung_, kecuali Yesung sendiri tentunya.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala Yesung seperti appa yang menasehati anaknya. "Anak kecil yang manis, kita dilarang Tuhan untuk berbohong. Berbohong hanya akan menambah dosa kita."

"Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong, Siwon," jawab Yesung. Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Ya! Bocah! Katakanlah yang sebenarnya!" Kangin membentak Yesung yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Yesung agak ciut dan takut. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tubuh yang kecil seperti ini, Kangin terlihat 5 kali lebih besar darinya. Ah tidak, bahkan 10 kali lebih besar! Ia dan Kangin bagaikan kancil dan beruang.

"Kangin-_Ah_, jangan membentaknya," nasehat Leeteuk kepada Kangin.

"Mungkin dengan dibentak anak ini akan takut lalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Hyung."

Mendengar kalimat Kangin, Leeteuk nampak berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya, siapa tahu anak kecil yang berwajah sama dengan Yesung ini akan ketakutan dan berkata jujur. "Bocah! Kau dibayar berapa oleh Yesung, huh? Katakan yang sebenarnya dan dimana Yesung!"

Donghae juga tak kalah andil membentak namja mungil yang sangat _kyeopt_a itu. "Katakan atau kau akan kami lempar ke Sungai Han hidup-hidup!" Yah, setidaknya dewa Sungai Han akan senang mendapat sesembahan berupa Yesung kecil. Karena dewa senang, otomatis ikan-ikan yang hidup di Sungai Han akan hidup dengan damai. Oh, betapa bahagianya Donghae jika ikan-ikan di luar sana sejahtera.

"_Hyungdeul_, sudahlah, kasihan dia." Ryeowook mengelus-elus lembut kepala Yesung. Yesung senang bukan main. Berarti Ryeowook percaya dan peduli padanya. _Eternal Magnae_ itu sangat perhatian, tidak seperti member-member lain yang malah membentaknya. "Mungkin saja anak ini membutuhkan uang untuk orang tuanya yang sedang sakit. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia bersedia membantu _Hyungie-babbo_ itu," sambung Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung _drop_ seketika.

"Kejam sekali, Yesung-_Hyung_ itu, memanfaatkan anak kecil untuk bolos latihan dan malah pergi ke Pulau Jeju," ucap Sungmin tidak terima.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Benar _Hyung_, lalu mengajari anak kecil untuk berbohong. Apa-apaan dia itu?"

Dimulai lah pembicaraan member-member dan Manajer-_Hyung_ yang menyudutkan Yesung. Oh ayolah, Yesung tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar teman-teman dan manajernya percaya.

"Aku benar-benar Yesung! Aku Yesung! Aku Yesung! Kim Jong Woon!" Betapa frustasinya Yesung kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di atas meja rapat. Tetapi jika ia melakukan itu, presentase perbesaran kepalanya bertambah. Dan Yesung tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Sudahlah adik kecil, jangan berbohong lagi. Kau tidak perlu takut, kami akan melindungimu jika kau dimarahi _Hyung_ berkepala besar itu." Kalimat Sungmin seolah menjadi kalimat final bagi Yesung. Ia hanya dapat meratapi nasib tidak jelasnya saat ini.

"Nah, yang menjadi pertanyaan di benakku dari tadi, untuk apa kalian membawa bocah ini ke sini dan menemuiku?" tanya Manajer-Hyung sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang kurang baik akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

Semua member kecuali Yesung –yang masih meratapi nasibnya– melirik ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya dapat memasang wajah mengapa-harus-aku.

"Ada yang ini kau katakan Leeteuk-_ssi_?"

"Ehm, b-begini, _Hyung_." Sang leader berkata agak gugup. "Kau tahu kan, dalam minggu ini kami sibuk latihan untuk mempersiapkan _comeback_ kami." Manajer-_Hyung_ menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjaga dan merawat anak kecil ini setidaknya hingga Yesungie kembali."

Manajer-_Hyung_ mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi _Hyung,_ bisakah kau mengadopsi anak ini untuk beberapa hari?"

Permintaan Leeteuk sontak membuat Manajer-_Hyung_ dan Yesung terkejut. "_MWO_!" seru mereka berdua.

"_Andwae_! Bagaimana jika istriku mengira anak itu hasil perselingkuhanku? Bisa-bisa aku diusir dari rumah! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Manajer-_Hyung_ tentu saja menolak.

Leeteuk sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Yesung mendahuluinya. "_Ya_! Teuki-_Hyung_! Kau tega sekali membuangku ke tempat manajer pelit itu! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan tinggal di _dorm_ dan kalian tidak perlu menjaga atau merawatku!" Yesung menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "kalian ingin bertanya mengapa? KARENA AKU YESUNG!"

Semua yang berada di ruang rapat itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat keras kepala dari anak kecil itu. Ya sudahlah, lagipula sepertinya anak kecil itu tidak akan mengganggu jadwal mereka.

.

.

.

**Dorm Super Junior, 02.30 a.m.**

"Minnie-_Hyung_, temani aku makan siang, ne?"

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, Kyu. Aku harus berangkat sekarang juga. Pai-pai."

.

"Wookie-_Hyung_, buatkan makan siang untukku ya?"

"Mianhae Kyunnie, aku sangat mengantuk."

.

"Hae-_Hyung_, Hyukkie-_Hyung_, temani aku makan siang di restoran yang baru itu, ne?"

"Kami baru saja selesai makan, Kyu."

.

"Wonnie-_Hyung, kajja_, kita makan siang!"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

.

"Shindongie-_Hyung_!"

"Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

.

"Teuki-_Hyung_, Kanginnie-_Hyung_, kalian hari ini terlihat tampan! Jadi ka–"

"Kami sedang sibuk!"

.

Sang _magnae_ dari _boyband_ ternama Super Junior terduduk lemas di atas sofa. Perutnya sangat lapar sedangkan di dalam kulkas tidak ada satupun bahan makanan yang tersisa.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, datanglah seorang anak kecil yang dengan imutnya membawa beberapa tumpukan pakaian sehari-hari Ryeowook. Untuk apa? Untuk dikenakannya nanti. Ryeowook dengan senang hati meminjamkan baju-bajunya kepada anak kecil itu. Yesung yang berada dalam wujud anak kecil itu tentu saja menerimanya. Yah, setidaknya pakaian Ryeowook tidak sebesar pakaiannya.

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Kyuhyun mengambil baju-baju yang dibawa Yesung lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di atas sofa. "_Kajja_, kita makan siang!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Yesung tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang diajaknya. Mau tidak mau Yesung pun terseret oleh tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. Apa boleh buat, kebetulan ia juga lapar.

.

.

.

**Parking Lots, 02.34 p.m.**

'_Bruuuugh!'_

"Aiish!" Seorang namja jatuh terduduk di atas lantai akibat tertabrak Yesung dengan keras. Yesung sendiri pun seharusnya turut terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tangannya. "Adik kecil, berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan!" Namja itu mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Taemin-_ah_?" Yesung membantu salah satu member Shinee itu berdiri. "Jangan salahkan aku. _Evil magnae_ ini penyebabnya. Ia terus-terusan menyeretku dari tadi."

Taemin memperhatikan Yesung dengan heran. Bisa-bisanya anak kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu berbicara dan menyebut namanya secara informal. "Dia siapa, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Yesung tau persis apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. "Dia anaknya Yesung-_Hyung_," kata Kyuhyun. Tuh kan, benar dugaannya.

"_Mwo_? Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu. Ternyata kau anaknya Yesung-_Hyung_ ya? Kalian benar-benar anak dan _appa_ yang sangat mirip! _Neomu kyeopta_!" Taemin mengacak rambut Yesung dengan gemas. Seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa melongo. Kenapa _magnae_ Shinee ini percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan konyol Kyuhyun?

"Aku bukan anaknya Yesung, Taemin-_ah_," sanggah Yesung. "Tapi aku Yesung. Entah aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuhku menyusut dengan sendirinya."

Taemin memasang wajah terkejut. "Be-benarkah kau Yesung-_Hyung_? _Aigoo_, kau seperti Shinichi Kudo, APTX4869! Kau harus berusaha mendapatkan penawar obat itu, _Hyung_!"

"Tetapi seingatku aku tidak pernah meminum obat yang aneh-aneh seperti APTX4869. Lagipula, bagaimana cara mendapatkan penawar obatnya? Bahkan _manga_ dan _anime_ Conan itu sendiri belum tamat."

"Kau tau bir buatan China yang bernama Paikaru, _Hyung_? Conan dan Ai berhasil kembali ke tubuh mereka semula berkat bir itu. Yah, walau hanya sementara."

"Bir Paikaru?" tanya Yesung.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Ne! Jika kau berada dalam keadaan yang fit, kemungkinan khasiat bir itu mencapai 5 hingga 7 jam."

Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang melongo akibat menyimak pembicaraan Yesung dan Taemin tentang penawar obat dan bir yang bernama pau- pai- paikarot- ah, paikaru! Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, mana mungkin kejadian yang hanya ada di dalam dunia fiksi bisa terjadi di dunia nyata.

"Ya, waktu habis. Taemin-_ah_, anak kecil ini hanya mengajakmu bercanda. Ia anak kecil yang dibayar Yesung untuk mengerjai kita. Jadi jangan dianggap serius, _ne_?" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Yesung dan langsung segera menuju mobilnya untuk berangkat ke _restaurant_. Meninggalkan Taemin yang penuh dengan kebingungan. Ia bingung, mana yang benar? Anak kecil itu anaknya Yesung, anak kecil itu benar-benar Yesung, atau anak kecil itu anak yang dibayar Yesung untuk mengerjai orang-orang?

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun's Car, 02.56 p.m.**

"_Kau tau bir buatan China yang bernama Paikaru, Hyung? Conan dan Ai berhasil kembali ke tubuh mereka semula berkat bir itu. Yah, walau hanya sementara."_

"_Ne! Jika kau berada dalam keadaan yang fit, kemungkinan khasiat bir itu mencapai 5 hingga 7 jam."_

Kata-kata Taemin terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Yesung. Jika saja tadi Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyeretnya begitu saja, ia pasti akan bertanya lebih jauh kepada _magnae_ Shinee itu. _'Bir Paikaru?'_ batin Yesung dalam hati.

"Kyu!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba di keheningan membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus menyetir kaget setengah mati. Untunglah ia dapat mengendalikan mobilnya dengan sigap setelah hampir menabrak trotoar jalan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Hey, Bocah! Kau ingin membuat kita mati menabrak tro–"

"Bir Paikaru!"

"_Mwo_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ke toko bir sekarang!"

**To be Continued**


End file.
